Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 6 & 7 \\ 4 & 7 & 5 \\ 2 & 1 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 4 & 2 \\ 6 & 7 & 1 \\ 7 & 5 & 1\end{array}\right]$